Dishwashers include a body provided with a washing tub, a basket that accommodates dishes, a sump that stores washing water, an injection nozzle that injects the washing water, and a pump that supplies the washing water in the sump to the injection nozzle and washes dishes by injecting the washing water at high pressure to the dishes.
Generally, dishwashers employ a rotor-type injection structure that has a rotating injection nozzle. Rotating nozzles inject washing water while rotating due to water pressure. However, since such rotating nozzles inject the washing water within a range in a radius of rotation, an area to which the washing water is not injected may occur. Accordingly, to prevent the area to which the washing water is not injected, so-called linear type injection structures have been provided.
Linear type injection structures include a fixed nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub and a vane that moves inside the washing tub and deflects washing water injected from the fixed nozzle, thereby injecting the washing water to overall area of the washing tub according to a movement of a deflecting plate.
The fixed nozzle includes a plurality of injection holes arranged left and right in the washing tub and is fixed to a rear wall of the washing tub. The vane may be provided to extend left and right in the washing tub to deflect the washing water injected from the plurality of injection holes and to linearly reciprocate back and forth in the washing tub.